Revenge
by Ta-chan
Summary: 1+2 pairing with a very pissed girl. So the revenge starts. What happened to Duo? Hurry Heero. SAVE HIM! Please minna, R+R
1. prologue

* * *

[Back GW fanfics index][1] / [Back to Main][2]

* * *

Author's note: This story is just an idea i had in mind, but i'm not sure if i should containu or not. But anyways, please R+R and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING   
  
  


**Revenge**   
by: [Ta-chan][3]   


Prologue

  


Heero lay on the cool grass watching the shiny stars above him. A habit he picked up after Duo, who loves nature like the stars, the sun, clouds…basically every thing related to nature. But tonight, Duo isn't sitting beside him blabbing on about the thing happened in life or anything he can think of. A soft sighs escaped from Heero's lips as he sat up and his mind drift to the past event.   


_--------------------Flashbacks--------------------_   


_" Heeeeeeeeeeero!" Relena appeared out of nowhere. Both Heero and Duo took a small step back. It was the day before Duo left for his mission. Both of them was in the hanger examining Deathsythe. Heero has a plan just to please Duo before he left for his mission, but Relena's sudden appearance ruined everything._

_Relena's gasped as she walked in while the two gundam pilots' lips were locked together in a deep passionate kiss. Relena quickly ran over to the couple faster than Heero had ever seen before. She harshly pushed Duo away from Heero which made him took a few steps back and landed on his butt._

_" Hey, what's that for? What ever did I do?" Duo whined as he rub on his ankle which was accidentally twisted during the push._

_Heero quickly went to Duo to help him up, but Relena stopped him with a firm grip on his arm. She screamed into Duo's face. " What haven't you done? You just kissed MY Heero! You disgusting, worthless whore!"_

_" Hn," Duo sneered and stand up, " since when did Heero belong to you?"_

_" Well, Heero certainly does not belong to a braided baka like you. Heero worth someone better then just being with an other gundam pilot. Especially YOU!"_

_Heero's anger has reach to the limit by the way Relena was treating his precious Duo. He angrily turned around full force and pinned her on the nearby wall just when Duo was going to reply to Relena's insult._

_" I…do…NOT belong to ANYONE!" He yelled at her face, " and for YOUR information Miss I-own-everything Peacecraft, Duo did NOT kissed me."_

_Relena's eyes widened in disbelieve as Heero finish off what he's saying, " I kissed HIM. I LOVE him. And if I caught you treated Duo in any harmful ways even if it's only words, I'll make sure you'll be sorry. Now, GOODBYE."_

_For the first time, Duo was speechless against Heero's words. Relena shakes her head, trying to hold back her tears, " This is NOT true, it can't be. Boys are NOT supposes to be in love with one another. THEY CAN"T! It's just unnatural! I know you love me Heero, I know you do. Don't let that demon block your vision!"_

_Heero narrow his eyes at Relena and walked up to the speechless boy. He got hold of the boy and gave him a long and passionate kiss that Relena always longed for. Instantly, Duo melt into his kiss and warm arms. Tears fall on Relena's cheeks as she ran off, " YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS MAXWELL, YOU CAN COUNT ON IT. I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU FOR TAKING AWAY MY HEERO IF IT'S THE LAST THING TO DO!"_   


_--------------------End of Flashbacks-------------------_   


Heero stood up and walk back to the safe house. He's the only one in the house since Trowa, Quatre and Wufei are somewhere else with their own mission. He entered the room that he shared with Duo and sat in front of his computer. A angelic face with bright violet eyes and long chestnut haid flashed before him. // Duo should be back by now, his mission wasn't hard at all, it's just destroyed the main computer system of Millicia Base that's all \\ Turned on his computer, Heero immediately heck into Dr. G's computer and check out Duo's mission status.

// Mission complete? Three weeks ago?!" Heero was shock to see the result. // It's over three weeks ago. Then why didn't he return? \\ Heero start to panic. // Where can you be? \\ After minutes of panicking Heero's mind drift off to Relena's words of revenge then a sudden realization hit him. // Duo's in trouble. I have to save him! \\   
  
  


* * *

[Back GW fanfics index][1] / [Back to Main][2]

* * *

   [1]: ../Gundam Wing.html
   [2]: ../Main.html
   [3]: mailto: tasu_chan@yahoo.ca



	2. chapter one

Author's note: This is the first chapter for my story Revenge hope you all enjoy it. The next chapter will be out as soon as i got enough reviews. Please R+R. Bye for now!

Disclaimers: I DON NOT OWN ANY GW CHARACTERS****

  
****   
****

**Revenge - Chapter One**

  
  
  
  
  
  


" That was fantastic. We may sacrificed a base and few soldiers, but in return of a gundam pilot, it's worth it alright. " He sat in front of the desk, " I never thought you would come, out of all people, and gave us such great plan to capture the gundam pilot."

" You could say I finally realized how wrong I was fighting against OZ instead of supporting it." She stand up ready to leave, " oh, and one more thing."

He raised an eyebrow, " And what could that be?"

A smirk, a very evil smirk came upon her delicate face, " Can I keep the captured gundam pilot?"

" You want WHAT?! WHY?"

" Let's just say I have a sweet treatment for our little guest. A treatment he'll never forget."

------------------------------------

Duo opened his eyes but he can not see a thing. Darkness was all around him and there's no light because there's a blindfold that covered his eyes. He tries to move but he can not for there's chains that chained his arms and legs on the cold wall. // Dammit, I've been captured \\ He cursed against himself but there's nothing he can do. He can't see and not to mention, He can't move. // but how?…\\ His mind drift back to the event before he gain ended up chained to the wall in…where ever he is.

------------------Flashbacks--------------------

Duo wear nothing but black, blend in to the darkness of the night so he can not be seen. He carefully hid his gundam in the nearby forest so no one could find it except him. After his gundam is set for backups, Duo carefully sneak into the Millicia base with out anyone, or dogs notice. // Now…the computer…the computer room should be…Here \\ Duo crack the door open. There's only a few soldiers guarding the main computer system. // Isn't there supposes to have more soldiers in this base \\ Duo start to wonder, but there's not time to waste for the computer system must be destroyed before 0300 hour which is 15 minutes after. Duo sneak up the guard that was guarding the computer and with a blow on the neck, the soldier was down at his feet before he know it. Duo quickly heck into the computer system and smirk // now I'll just put my little virus in to the program…\\ With in seconds, the computer start to list a bunch unreadable sighs // little Shinigami always do the trick \\ Duo chuckled as he sneak out of Millicia base // Let's see them fix that baby. Even Heero have to spend a whole day just to clean that virus. \\ Explosion were heard behind him and the sky were filled with dark smoke from the fire. // Hope you like your present OZ, I made it JUST for you \\ With that, Duo took off on his gundam.

------------------End of Flashbacks--------------------

// But how did I got captured? \\ No one was following me or anything…\\ suddenly, Duo's ears picked up a noise indicate someone has entered where ever he is.

" Did you have a nice sleep pilot Gundam Deathsythe."

Duo gasped at the sound of the voice // Relena! \\ , " Can you imagine having a good sleep while you're chained up on a wall and can't see anything with you woke up?"

" humh, don't you humor me Maxwell, or else you'll be sorry"

" I never know I was humorous. Oh my, thanks for telling me." Duo said, " now, what do you want form me? Just spit it out."

" You should know perfectly want I want." Relena nod to the person that stood next to him. Duo felt someone took off the blindfold as a sharp light pierce into his eyes. His vision slowly can to him and Duo can see everything around. He was in a room with black carpet and black wall. The whole room was dark and gloomy. The only light was from the crack on the roof. Inside the room there's shelves and surprisingly, the shelves were full of many kind of weapons. Some of them ever Duo can't named them. When his eyes travel back to Relena,

" How do you like my collection?" Relena smirk one of her evil smirk which made Duo's gave Duo a very unpleasant feeling, " Oh and don't worry those are all for you and ONLY you."

Relena walked closer to Duo as she held tightly on the digger she had in hand. She ran the sharp edge across Duo's throat and left a very thin red line behind and made Duo shivered at the touch.

" Now let the FUN begins."

----------------------------------------

Heero stared at the computer in shock. He had hacked into the OZ computer and saw the report from Treize Kushrenada. From his understand, Duo has been tricked and captured. But the most shocking thing wasn't Duo been capture is the person who made the plan of Duo's capturing. Relena Peacecraft. // So they tricked Duo and made him thinks his mission was complete and caught him off guard. \\ Heero pounded on the table. // How dare they. Using birds to track down Duo. \\ Heero narrow his eyes when he thought about Relena. // So much for keeping her alive, now she'll wish she's never been born! YOU HAVE MY WORDS FOR IT.\\

----------------------------------------

Treize sat in front of the desk eyeing the person standing right before him, Are you certain about the Lady Une."

" I'm very sure of it your Excellency. I saw it with my won eyes. He was chained up on a wall and Relena..." Lady Une paused.

" What about Relena?" Treize asked 

"She's...um...different, " Lady Une said, can't seems to find the right word.

Treize laughed at the comment, " Of course she's different. She's off for revenge. Even though we're enemy but since she' can't think straight, maybe I can use her to track down the other gundam pilots. "

" Sir. " Lady Une bow to Treize and ready to leave, but one question just slipped into her head. // What will happen to that long haired Gundam pilot? Will he survive the cruel torture? \\

--------------------------------------   
"290"

"291"

"292"

.   
.   
.

" 300...I'll see how long you can keep that smile on your face! Now, "

With another slash, Duo can barely keep himself concious. It's been 2 days since Relena got hold of him. Ever since then, Duo kept the smile on his face even though he's suffering, not wanting Relena feel the satisfaction on beating. But, that only brings him more cruel torture. By now, Duo once scar less body was fill with red lines from the slash and his hair fall apart from his usual braid. //I never know there's that many kind of whips. Guess Relena had her mind on revenge before Heero yelled at her\\ Duo chuckled to himself which made Relena even angrier.

" What's so funny? You should be suffering, not laughing." The whip came down on Duo's now bloody body once again.

Duo's eyes closed tightly as the pain strike his body again. The smile never left his face. " You...You're the reason why i'm laughing."

Relena's eyes flashed with flames as another whip contacted with Duo's body, " You know, you could end all this torture just by saying three simple words."

Duo painfully raised an eye brow, " And what may that be?"

" Just say that Heero is mine and I'll let you go."

Duo spit on her face right after she finish her sentence, " FORGET IT! I'd knew you'd say something like that. But i'll tell you something. Shinigami never, NEVER give up on his belongings.   
And one last reminder. Heero Does NOT want to be with you. Anything that i hate the most would be forcing Heero into something he Don't want...like YOU!"

Relena narrowed her eyes and her hand grip tightly on the whip, " You ask for it." She immediately turned around and changed the whip. This time, the whip in thicker along with thorns on them. More bloody lines were added to Duo's body till he finally passed out.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Heero was clicking away on his computer. His heart gain heavier each minutes. Worried about what Relena would do to Duo. With a final click, Heero finally found Relena's secrete hide out. // The computer system is complicated. Looks like she hired the best man that she can find. Unfortunately, they're not good enough\\ Heero grab his bag full of explosives and weapons headed toward Relena's hide out.

-----------------------------------

With a splash, Duo woke up from the darkness and found Relena stands before him. " So I guess the game continued eh. "

Relena said nothing was she nodded to the man stands beside her. With in minutes, Duo fell on the ground. the chains around his wrist and ankles were gone. He tries to stand up, but his injuries does not allowed him to do anything but to lay there.

" I'm tire of the whips. It's time we move on to other things. Before Duo can response, he was tied up on a chair with rough ropes. He painfully joked, the smile was still on his face, " Great! New games. I don't think I'm on to any of you 'FUN' games if you know what I mean."

"Oh, but I insist. This game is better then other one. As for you Maxwell, you'll enjoy this one better then your previous one," Relena smirked, " Believe me. You'll enjoy this"

----------------------------------

With another twitch in the heart, Heero zoomed down the highway. One by one he shoot down the police cars that was chasing after him because of his speed. // I'll eliminate every obstacles. Hang on Duo. I'm coming for you. Wait for me. \\   



	3. chapter two

  
**Revenge: Chapter 2**   
By: Ta-chan   
  
  


Duo look around the room. He's been under Relena's torture for at least four days now. His half of his hair was out of his usual braid, stick to his back with fresh blood. Relena was gone for once since he was captured. //That girl's crazy for revenge \\ He looked around the room, hoping there's a way he can escape this gloomy place but he found none. He laughs to himself bitterly. // Imagine myself, captured by Relena Peacecraft. What else can be worst then this? \\ He lowers his head and check his injuries. His body was covered with blood. // At lease I could get apiece quiet for now. \Duo bare the pain as he slowly drip to a sleep, a very unpleasant sleep. 

Mean while, Relena changed into a clean dress. Walking toward her office where her guests were. She walked into the room and close the door behind her. Two figures were sitting in front of the large table. 

" Greetings my lady." 

" Greetings to you too General Trazie Kushrenada. How nice of you to drop by." Relena nod to Trazie and the woman standing beside him, " and you too Lady Une." 

Relena sat down on her desk, " I believe you're here for the Gundam pilot 02, are you not?" 

Trazie raised his eyebrow and continued, " Very clever Miss Peacecraft…" 

" Please, call me by my first name. Relena." 

" Alright Relena. We were wondering if we can make a deal with you about the gundam pilot." 

// What would they want with Maxwell \\ Relena thought for few minutes, " And what would the deal be? If you want me to hand over the gundam pilot 02, I would suggest you not to waste anymore of your breaths." 

Lady Une suddenly snaped, " How dare you talk to his Excellency with such unruly manner!" 

But she was stopped by Trize and Relena's glare, " It's alright Lady Une. Anyways, we wasn't thinking of taking the pilot 02. We just want to borrow it. But of course, he will still be under you're roof, and what ever you have planed for him. We just want to use him to lure the the other gundam pilots into our clows." 

" Is that so…" Relena relaxed in her chair, " we can surely discuse about it under one condiion……." 

---------------------------------------------   
  
  


// No one touches my Duo except ME! \\ Heero drove down the rode in top speed. He hates to think about what would happened to Duo, but he can't help it // It's been four days. I hope Duo's ok. Who knows what that crazy girl would do? She' gone mad! \\ Slowly, the castle was in site, Heero waste no time. He parked the motorcycle outside of the gate as he hurriedly sneaked into the castle. Unknown to the Great Heero Yuy, he's been watched by a pair of sky blue eyes, which was covered with clouds. 

" Welcome Heero, Welcome. I know what you're up to. And believe me pilot 01, You'll not gonna get what you came for." 

----------------------------- 

Relena sat down on her bed, she hasn't take any rest since the day Duo was captured and chained up in the dark room. // I'll see how long you can keep up with your smile Duo Maxwell. \\ She lay down on her bed, wanting to sleep, but can't. Every time she closed her eyes, the hunting picture of Heero kissing Duo pops back to her head. // Can't he see that I love him? Can he see that we're destined to be together? \\ Relena lets her anger took over her mind. // It's that Maxwell's fault. If not for him, Heero would be mine! \\ She put on her robe again and went strait to Duo's room. // If Duo doesn't exist in this galaxy, Heero would notice her, would love her. \\ She narrows her eyes when she reach the black door at the end of the hall. // Duo. You're a dead man. \ 


End file.
